


Things Will Get Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Helping Steve Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confidence, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Organ Transplantation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny saw that Steve was miserable on his time off, What does he do to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Things Will Get Better:

*Summary: Danny saw that Steve was miserable on his time off, What does he do to make it better?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling better after he had recovered from the organ transplant, & the hospital, He was going over to his friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett’s House, to make dinner, & see how he is doing.

 

Steve, in the meantime, He was just feeling unconfident, & insecure now, since he had been discharged from the **_Navy_** , & he is not sure where he fits in the world now. He is trying to put on a brave face, But, It has been hard lately.

 

“Oh, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh, as he saw the condition that his best friend was in. “Things will get better, You’ll see”, as he hugged him, & then he went to put everything away from the grocery shopping.

 

“I don’t know where I fit, I mean the **_Navy_** was my life, I am not sure that I am doing enough for Five-O”, The Former Seal said miserably, as he watched his best friend, & possible lover, cook them dinner. Danny had everything on warm, & gave him his full attention.

 

“You are more than the _**Navy**_ , You make a difference everyday, You are the most wonderful person that I know”, Steve was feeling better, & smiled, saying, “Thank you”, & relaxed for a minute.

 

“Danno, I need to do something, Othrrwise I will lose my nerve”, Danny nodded, indicated for him to go ahead. The Five-O Commander leaned in, & kissed him sweetly. Danny smiled, & said, “About damn time”, & they kissed passionately. Then, They had the wonderful dinner that the blond made.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
